deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Franco Delille
Franco Delille (frɒŋkoʊ dliːlə) was an engineer and Unitologist working on Titan Station. One of the initial survivors of the Necromorph outbreak''Dead Space: Ignition, he was the first on-screen victim in ''Dead Space 2. Biography Outbreak on the Sprawl Franco was specifically assigned by Daina Le Guin, under covert orders, with the mission to free Isaac Clarke from the Titan Memorial Medical Center's asylum. During his journey with Sarah Andarsyn, Franco kept the logs about his progress that revealed his difficulty in reaching "Target zero" (Isaac) because of Andarsyn and the outbreak.Dead Space 2: Chapter 1: Where Am I?: Final ReportDead Space 2: Chapter 2: I Need Transportation: HamperedDead Space 2: Chapter 4: Going to Church: SuspicionDead Space 2: Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation: Activation Despite the fact that he was actively helping the major goal of the Church, it seems that Franco was unaware about the existence of the Necromorphs and the plans of overruning the Sprawl with them, just like Karrie Norton was tricked.In numerous scenes of Ignition, Franco is helping people to escape and trying to stop the advance of the Necromorphs. It is more visible in the scene where Weaver asks Franco to quarantine the lower sectors: Franco is genuinely terrified by having to follow this order, as it would mean certain death to everyone there. It's safe to assume that Franco was unaware about the Church's beliefs about the Necromorphs. Apparently, he was also trying to get rid of Andarsyn without needing to kill her.In the two segments where Andarsyn dies accidentaly, Franco actively tries to save her life. Even in the segments where he murders her, he does it visibly reluctant and claiming that he had no choice as time was running out. It's safe to assume that he had the intention of sparing Andarsyn if it was possible. Prior to the initial Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl, Franco was ordered by his superior, Weaver to head to the CEC Facility to repair a malfunctioning door. He was assisted voluntarily by CPD Officer Sarah Andarsyn, his girlfriend.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 1 The two embarked on various repair missions assigned by Weaver or reported by the other engineers. After repairing a manufacturing sky panel outside the station, Franco and Andarsyn are advised by Weaver to remain on active duty. Weaver's reasoning was the problems arising from the news of an unspecified "outbreak" that may require their skills. Before heading for the tram station, Franco received an encoded message from an unknown sender and lied to Andarsyn by telling her that it was a wrong number. While they are waiting at the tram station, Franco and Andarsyn encountered a stampeding crowd flooding into the station. The cause of the panic are a group of humanoid creatures. Andarsyn attempted to kill the creatures with her gun only to be knocked over by the crowd. Andarsyn managed to defend herself by using a Plasma Cutter. When more Necromorphs arrived, Franco ordered the civilians and Andarsyn to board the tram and they escaped. Weaver contacted Franco with more information on the "outbreak" that was spreading throughout the Sprawl and instructed Franco to repair the lighting in Sector 45 to prevent the determent of the Sprawl security.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 2, Path 1: Lighting Failure However, Andarsyn wanted to assist her former partner, Hodgkens with a hostage situation in Sector 27.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 2, Path 2: Hostage Situation If Franco went to Sector 45, he and Andarsyn are driven into the vents and to the Titan Station Church of Unitology by the appearance of more Necromorphs. He repaired the Church's security shields and terminals and managed to restore the lighting in Sector 45. If Franco followed Andarsyn, his assistance with the hostage situation aided in the rescue of Armado Creeg's family and Creeg's death. The diverging narrative paths of Ignition took Franco and Andarsyn to help either those heading for the hospital or to the upper levels of Sector 27 where Weaver ordered a quarantine lockdown of the levels below them. Franco's choices always resulted in the death of Andarsyn, either by his own hand to preserve the secrecy of his mission, an ambush by the PackDead Space: Ignition: Act 3, Path 1, Route 1: Direct Path or suffocation from a rupture in her suit during a space walk to the station's inner rim.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 3, Path 2, Route 2: Space Walk Upon reaching the Psych Ward, Franco ruminated over the people that he lost on his journey before releasing Isaac Clarke from his cell.Dead Space: Ignition: Act 4, Ending As Isaac regained consciousness, he informed Daina Le Guin who was his contact that he located him. Franco who was aware about the danger tried to warn Isaac about their situation. Before he could, Franco was impaled in the chest and forehead by an Infector which transformed him into a Slasher. Isaac knocked him down and escaped from the hospital under the guidance of Daina. Trivia *Franco was voiced by Actor and Director Jason DeVan. *Rich Briggs, the producer of both Ignition and Dead Space 2 lent his likeness to Franco's in-game model. *The actions of Franco in Dead Space 2 are directly tied to the player's choices in Dead Space: Ignition. Two options would cause him to betray Andarsyn while the other two caused her accidental death. In the end, these four alternative narratives would eventually prelude Dead Space 2. *His death at the beginning of Dead Space 2 was the only animated glimpse of the Necromorph transformation. The other animations involved a model switch of the corpse to a Necromorph. **The Necromorph Transformation Lithograph distributed with the Collector's Edition of Dead Space 2 showed the transformation of Franco. **Franco's transformed body could be seen if Isaac re-entered the cell. He would act as any other Slasher and attack Isaac. Franco's Necromorph model was often re-used for the random Slasher encounters throughout Dead Space 2. *In the Dead Space 2 Launch Trailer, Isaac was in his Advanced RIG instead of his Patient RIG when Franco woke him up. This was likely a deliberate choice to avoid the spoilers of the opening scene. *It was also notable that his RIG featured the old health bar from the first Dead Space. This could be better seen when playing the game at medium or low settings as the dynamic light would not brighten the camera. Gallery Pictures File:DSI - Franco.jpg|Franco as he appears in Dead Space: Ignition. File:Francoandsarah.png File:Franco Spacewalk.jpg File:Franco Door.png File:Idisagree.jpg|Franco Delille Transformed. File:Franco.JPG|Slasher Franco File:Slasher_male.jpg|Another view of Franco as a Slasher. Franco's Audio Logs File:Dead Space 2 Audio Logs 2 - Activation( Franco Delille's Log part 1 )|Audio Log #1 File:Dead Space 2 Audio Logs 3 - Suspicion( Franco Delille's Log part 2 )|Audio Log #2 File:Dead Space 2 Audio Logs 4 - Hampered( Franco Delille's Log Part 3 )|Audio #3 Notes Sources es:Franco Delille Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Unitologists Category:Deceased